


Fuck You In Flower

by orphan_account



Category: The 100
Genre: AU, Clarke owns a flower shop, F/F, Fluffy, You'll see what I mean, and Lexa requests a werid bouquet, depends how im feeling, might turn smutty in later chapters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-18 09:02:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7308595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke owns a flowers shop and lives the same day on repeat ever since the accident. Until a customer comes in and says-</p><p>“How do I passive-aggressively say fuck you in flower?”</p><p>Clarke ends up helping this stranger and becoming extremely close with her. But after losing her boyfriend in the accident how close will Clarke let Lexa get before it all becomes too much?</p><p>An AU for The 100 & my OTP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Clarke was reorganizing the roses when the familiar sound of the bell on the front door of the shop let out a ring, informing Clarke another customer was here. As she turned around to face the desk and greet the customer this happened.

“How do I passive-aggressively say fuck you in flower?” This woman, no older than twenty five, stood in front of the desk dressed in a black fitted dress that stopped just above the knee. She had a perfectly oval flushed face and her dark brown hair was blown across her face. Her black eye shadow, mascara and eyeliner had run down her cheek, from what Clarke assumed was tears. Clearly she was not in a good place and Clarke just stood there for a few seconds, not sure if she was kidding.

“Well, you’d need a bouquet of geraniums which means stupidity, meadowsweet which indicates uselessness, yellow carnations which basically ‘means you have disappointed me’, and…” Clarke said looking around her small shop at the flowers on display. “orange lilies which conveys hatred. It would be quite an odd combination but it's very passive aggressive and definitely says fuck you.” The woman stood for a few seconds before a smile spread across her face.

“I generally did not see that coming from you.” She said with a chuckle.

“What's that supposed to mean?” Clarke said, the woman's smile being reciprocated on her own face.

“Well, no offense but you look extremely innocent. Not capable of putting a fuck you bouquet of flowers together.” The woman said with a laugh as Clarke walked over to the geraniums, which were sat on the window sill of the shop. She grabbed grabbed few of the flowers for the bouquet before walking back to the counter

“Yeah, no offense taken. I am innocent, I just know my flowers and their meanings.” Clarke said and the woman let out a small laugh. Clarke walked around the shop to get the next flower for the bouquet, as she walked past the woman she noticed her fists were clenched by her side. Whoever was on the receiving end of this bunch of flowers was in some serious trouble. The woman was built well, she looked strong. But feminine at the same time, her hourglass figure was being displayed by her tight dress, which Clarke's eyes lingered on for too long.

“So, if you don't mind me asking, who's the lucky person getting this beautiful bouquet?” Clarke asked taking her eyes off this woman's stunning figure and heading back to the counter with a handful of flowers.

“My soon to be ex-girlfriend.” The woman said, almost spitting the word girlfriend, her fists still clenched and her knuckles turning white. 

“Oh.” That’s all Clarke managed to say in response as she didn't want to offend her or say something stupid, so she said nothing. After a few seconds of awkward silence the woman spoke up.

“By the way, I’m Lexa.” Lexa said extending her hand to Clarke, who had just put the flowers down on the desk. Clarke took Lexas hand and shook it, expecting a firm hold but in fact her hands were soft and gentle. Clarke didn’t particularly want to let go but if she held Lexas hand for any longer it was going to get really awkward really fast.

“Clarke.” She said with a smile before focusing on the flowers in front of her. “I assume that you don't want too many flowers, just enough to get by?” 

“Yeah, that cheating cun-” Lexa stopped, refraining herself from saying the worst word in the English language in front of the attractive blonde helping her with her current girlfriends break up present. “ She, doesn't deserve a ton of flowers, even if they do mean fuck you.” Lexa said as Clarke put a few of each flower together and started wrapping the stems up. 

“She cheated on you?” Clarke asked as she finished wrapping up the bouquet.

“Yep. Their was a least three of us she was dating.” Lexa said as Clarke's mouth fell open.

“No way.” Clarke said as shook her head in disbelief and Lexa slowly nodded in response. “Do you want me to put some roses with really sharp thorns in here?” Clarke asked and Lexa laughed until she noticed Clarke's face.

“Wait, your serious. No! I don't want to hurt her.” Lexa said as Clarke stood confused.

“She hurt you?” 

“Jesus remind me never to hurt you or i'm getting thorns stuck in me!” Lexa said making both women laugh. “My plans way better anyway.” Lexa said with a small grin curling on her lips.

“And what plan is that?” Clarke asked, intrigued by Lexa and her bitch of a girlfriend.

“Well i have the contact of one the other girls and we had a plan together. I was meeting her at a restaurant and then by ‘coincidence’ she was going to be there, but that plan has been scrapped. Since on my way to meet this girl i saw her making out wit some other woman in a coffee shop. So now me and girlfriend two are going to make a surprise with your lovely bouquet while shes mid date with girlfriend three. Did that make any sense?” Lexa asked, confusing herself with her own story.

“Yeah, it made sense. Your girlfriend sounds lovely.” Clarke said and Lexa laughed.

“Yeah, she’s a delight.” Lexa looked down at her watch and a little panic rose up inside her. “I have to go, don't want to be late for this.” She said while pulling out the money for the flowers.

“Here” Clarke said handing Lexa the flowers before she had a chance to take out her own money. “It’s on me.”

“Are you sure? I’ll quite happily pay.” Lexa said still rummaging her little black clutch.

“No, I’m serious take it,” She said with a smile and Lexa took the flowers out Clarkes hands, their hands lightly brushing as she did. “But you have to come back here later and tell me what happened.” Clarke said with a cheeky smile and Lexa smiled back.

“You really want me to come back and tell you about my breakup and two other peoples break up with our girlfriend?” Lexa asked, almost laughing at how smooth the blonde was.

“Yep.” Clarke chirped and Lexa just gave her a look. “Come on, I work at a flower shop. This is the first and possibly last drama I’ll ever see!”

“Okay. What time do you close?” Lexa said heading towards the door.

“Five.” Clarke said looking at her watch. It was two now.

“Ok, I should be back in time. Thanks Clarke.” She said, opening the door, triggering the little bell hanging above it to ring. “ See you later.” and with that she was gone. Clarke didn't know exactly know what had just happened but whatever it was, she liked it.

***

Clarke was in the storage room but heard the distant sound of bell and ran, praying Lexa had walked into the shop. As she burst through the door the smile on her face dropped.

“You could at least pretend to be happy to see me.” Raven said as she walked further into the shop.

“I am happy to see you.” Clarke said, a fake smile back on her face.

“Clearly not as happy as you would have been if whoever you’d been waiting for had walked in.” Raven said wrapping her arms around Clarke. “You ok?” 

“I’m fine.” Clarke said, walking away from the embrace and back into the storage room, Raven following her. “Why are you here Raven?” 

“To check up on you.” She said, leaning against the wall as Clarke carried a bunch of flowers through into the shop.

“I don’t need you to check up on me.” Clarke said, not making eye contact with Raven as she walked back into the storage room.

“But he would ha-” 

“Don’t” Clarke said, her voice low, almost growling. She walked slowly up to where Raven was stood. “Do not bring him up Raven. If you want our friendship to ever go back to normal. You need to start treating me like a normal person, not some broken half functioning one. Ok?” Raven nodded slowly in response and Clarke continued to move the flowers out of storage. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow night.” Raven said, slipping out the doors of the shop. The second the bell stopped ringing and the door closed, Clarke ran her hands through her hair and was very close to screaming. Raven was one of her best friend in high school. Their was a small group of them, who were not partially cool but they didn’t care. They had fun, did some stupid things and got through school. After school finished they were all terrified that they would lose contact with one another so they set up a monthly meeting at each other places, to catch up. This month everyone was meeting at Jaspers, tomorrow night, for a movie and a chat. Clarke didn't go to Monty’s last month after… the accident happened. Clarke felt her eyes tear up just thinking about it and tried to get it out her head. Thankfully, before Clarke's mind could wander any further the bell let out a little ring and Clarke gathered herself and stepped back into the shop.

“Hey, you alright?” Lexa said, her smile being replaced with a genuine expression of concern.

“Yeah, I'm fine. How did it go?” Clarke said, a smile spreading on her face.

“Oh it was great! She got what was coming.” Lexa said and Clarke felt the clouds Raven had brought in being replaced by the first sunlight in forever. “You close in ten, want to go get some coffee?” Lexa asked looking down at her phone.

“Yeah sure.” Clarke said, a smile still on her face. This was the first time a smile had been on her face for this long. She quickly locked up and walked out the shop with Lexa by her side.

“So, do you want the long version or the short version of what happened?” Lexa asked as they walk down the sidewalk towards the town center, her heels clicking with the ground.

“Definitely the long version.” Clarke said, noticing the slight height difference between them, but Lexa was wearing heels.

“Ok. So me and Sarah, aka girlfriend two, were stood outside the cafe watching her and… I think her name was Bell… but for the purpose of the story she’ll be know as girlfriend three.” Lexa told the story of her and her cheating girlfriend and the fuck you flowers. Clarke listened, watching the changing expressions on Lexas face and laughing without having to force it. They got to the coffee shop just as Lexa finished her story, so they ordered and sat down. For the first time in months Clarkes head was completely free. There was no permanent sinking feeling of guilt or just a wave of dark emotions controlling her mind. In a sense her mind was free, Until…

“So tell me about yourself, Clarke.” Lexa said taking a sip of her coffee. 

“There isn’t much to tell.” Clarke responded, also taking small sip from her coffee, trying not to burn herself. 

“There must be something. Start small, what’s your last name? How old are you? How long you lived here? Why did you open a flower shop? You single?” Lexa asked but as the last question spilled from her lips, Clarke smile altered and a tidal wave of memories hit Clarke to the point where she thought she was going to puke everywhere. Thankfully Clarke had a lot of practice with this and from the outside, no one ever noticed. But Lexa did. “You alright?” Lexa said, throwing Clarke off balance. How did she see that she wasn't ok. Her friends never saw it, even her mum was oblivious. But this woman, who she barely knew, saw the metaphorical tidal wave hit her.

“Yeah, i'm alright. My last name is Griffin. I am 24 and I’ve lived here since i was born. I took over the flower shop after my grandmother died and yes, i am single.” Clarke said, shaking the memories from her head, and failing.

“How are you single?” Lexa said with a smirk and Clarke didn’t know how to respond. So many answers ran through her head, ‘My boyfriend died in a car accident a year ago and i’m still not over it.’, ‘I’m single because my soul mate died.’, ‘i'm single because i can never forgive myself for letting him drive away’. But she didn’t say that

“I don’t know.” Clarke said with a small fake laugh, her cheeks blushing. “What about yourself?” Clarke asked Lexa.

“Well Clarke, believe it not i am single.” Lexa said sarcastically, making Clarke laugh and the memories faded.

“I know that! I meant tell me about yourself.” Clarke said as Lexa took another sip of her coffee, licking her lips after she did.

“Oh! Well you could have made that a bit clearer!” Lexa said with a wink making a shiver travel up Clarkes spine. “I’m 25, I moved here last month with my ex, so i am no homeless as i lived in her place. I have a degree in secondary education and I’m applying to be a teacher at anywhere that will take me.” Lexa said with a smile. Clarke didn’t understand how she could be so happy. She was literally homeless and out of a job but sat with a permanent smile on her beautiful face.

“Wait, you didn't share the apartment, it’s just hers?” Clarke asked, surely if they lived together it was their apartment.

“I contributed to rent but technically, by law it is her apartment.” Lexa said, lowering her head. The smile fading slightly but it was still there. Clarke knew this was either going to a massive mistake or maybe a good thing. Her life had turned to a ritual that never changed. Today was the first day she hadn’t stuck to a little schedule burned into the back of her mind.

“Do you want to stay with me?” Clarke asked and Lexa looked back up, her her eyebrows lifted in what Clarke assumed was surprised. She would be surprised if some woman she barely knew offered to let her live with her. “Until you find somewhere else to stay.” Clarke clarified that she didn't mean permanently.

“Wait, are you serious?” Lexa asked as the blonde in front of her nodded shyly. “Yes. You have no idea what this means to me! I mean i was going to be homeless, literally. Thank you. I’ll pay rent and i could help in the shop, you could teach me about the flowers and different bouquets Maybe not the fuck you ones though.” Lexa said the smile on her face growing.

“Sure. But I am warning you that my flat is really small. How much stuff do you have?” Clarke asked picturing how little living space she had as it is.

“Not much, most of the stuff in my apartment was hers.” Lexa said before her face dropped. “Oh shit, i have to get my stuff back.” Clearly that thought had not entered her mind as she turned a paler colour and the sparkle in her eyes disappeared.

“I’ll help.” Clarke said and Lexa looked at her with confusion.

“Why are you helping me? You barely know me?” Lexa asked quietly, as if she was afraid of the answer. Clarke sat for a couple seconds as she didn't know the answer herself. She had no idea why this woman made her happy for the first time since Finn…Lexa was some sort of cure. Lexa was helping Clarke unknowingly so, Clarke in some respects owed Lexa help. Not that she could say that.

“Well. I’d hope you’d do the same for me.” Clarke said and Lexas smile flashed her perfect white teeth, making Clarke smile a little too. “Where is her place?”

“Only a few blocks away.” Lexa sad finishing the last drops of her coffee.

“You want to go now?” Clarke asked and Lexa opened up her and checked the time before nodding.

“Yeah sure, if you don’t mind.” Lexa said standing up.

“Not at all.” and with that the woman walked out the cafe and towards the apartment. Both of them reflect on how quick that happened. Whatever that was. Clarke let her newly free mind wonder away from the accident as they walked down the street, the cold brisk breeze making goosebumps appear on Lexas arms.

“Here.” Clarke said, taking her jumper off and handing it to Lexa.

“No, don’t worry about it, it’s not that cold.”

“You're in a sleeveless dress and some heels. I’m in jeans and a long sleeved shirt. I think you need the jumper more that i do.” Clarke said and Lexa smiled and took the jumper.

“Thanks.” Lexa said as she pulled the jumper over her head. They walked the rest of the way in silence. But it wasn’t your typical awkward silence, it was a comfortable silence

“It’s in here.” Lexa said, holding the door to the apartment building open, letting Clarke in. They went into the lift and Lexa pressed the button taking them to the seventh floor.

“You ready?” Clarke asked as the stood outside the door. Lexa had her hand hovered over the door and she took a deep breath. 

“Yep” She said through an exhale as her hand knocked firmly against the door. There was a loud bang from inside the apartment and then a stumbling sound of steps approaching the door. The chain was loudly pulled back and the locked switched to open before the door swung open, hitting the wall making a huge banging sound, causing both Clarke and Lexa to jump. Stood in the door was was Lexas ex. She was in a dressing gown with a half empty bottle of vodka in her hand, which was clearly full an hour ago.

“What the fuck do you want?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this is my first Clexa fic soooooo,
> 
> I hope you enjoyed and I'll update as soon as i can!
> 
> Tumblr @doughnutsfromthevendingmachine
> 
> :D Let me know in the comments if you liked it or any improvements that could be made! Thanks x


	2. Chapter 2

Lexa’s ex girlfriend was tall and lean. She had ebony black hair falling just past her shoulders and deep blue eyes that could melt any heart it wanted. But Clarke wasn’t focused on any for that. All Clarke could see was the overused , dull pink dressing gown and the half empty bottle of vodka in her hands.

“I need to get my stuff.” Lexa said in response to the woman's rather rude greeting, walking past her and into the apartment. Clarke followed her in as Lexa searched for her suitcase to pile her few belongings in.

“You found yourself a new bird already?” Lexa’s ex spoke, her words slurring together as she did.

“She’s not a fucking bird Anya!” Lexa yelled over the echoing sound of the door slamming. 

“Sorry.” Anya said stumbling towards them. “You found yourself a new slut?” 

“Anya, enough!” Lexa said, unzipping her suitcase and throwing in clothes. “Just pile anything in that closet in here Clarke, thanks.” Lexa said, pointing to a closet on the other side of the room. Clarke nodded and started to move all Lexas clothes from her wardrobe to her suitcase as Lexa approached a very drunk Anya. “Sit down, you're drunk.” Lexa spoke quietly, helping Anya to the couch.

“It’s your fault I’m drunk.” Anya said swaying the bottle at Lexa as she fell to her seat.

“And it’s your fault you cheated on me.” Lexa hissed as she walked back over to Clarke and continued to stuff her belongings into her bag. “Sorry about her calling you a bird...and a hoe.” Lexa whispered and Clarke just smiled.

“Don’t worry about it. From what you’ve told me I wasn’t expecting anything less.” Clarke whispered back making Lexa laugh quietly. Both were distracted by each other's smiles and they didn’t notice Anya stagger over to them.

“So who are you?” Anya asked rather loudly, causing both Clarke and Lexas heart to skip a beat. Her eyes were soft but her body language was firm and aggressive, probably due to the alcohol flooding her system.

“Anya go sit back down.” Lexa said trying to guide her back to the couch but Anya was stronger than Lexa and didn't budge.

“I’m just asking who the blonde is. She’s in our...my apartment.” Anya was still slurring her voice but the resentment that was in her voice only a few minutes ago had disappeared.

“I’m Clarke.” Clarke said with the nicest fake smile this woman deserved. Anya looked at Clarke and then at Lexa. She repeated a little head movement while looking back and forth between the two of them. Lexa was still trying to help Anya back to the the couch but Anya wouldn’t move until she had spoke.

“So, how long have you been fucking her?!” Anya yelled, getting progressively louder through the sentence. Using her strength, Anya shoved Lexa who was knocked of her feet and smashed against the floor. Clarke stood and watched as this crazy woman stumbled away from them mumbling to herself as Lexa lay, crumbled on the ground.

“Are you alright?” Clarke said helping Lexa off the floor. Lexa was shocked that a woman she thought she loved would do that to her. But at least she wasn’t alone to peel herself off the floor.

“Yeah. I’m okay. Let’s just leave.” Lexa said grabbing her suitcase and bag, carrying everything she owned in a few bags. Clarke ran ahead of her and opened the door so Lexa wouldn't have to struggle with holding a door and carrying her bags. As Lexa walked through the door Clarke looked back at Anya who had tears rolling down her face. Clarke was an overly empathetic person who felt the need to care for everyone. She cared for anyone and made attachments to everything. But watching this woman cry didn’t set alarm bells off in Clarkes head telling her to help. She felt nothing. She may not know Anya but she hurt Lexa. She hurt two other woman. She lied and she deserved nothing. Anya looked up through her tears to where Clarke was still stood by the door. Clarke had this urge to swear blind at her but she didn’t. Anya was wasted and probably wouldn't remember this tomorrow. So Clarke closed the door and followed Lexa down to the elevator.

 

***

 

Clarke had helped Lexa unpack her stuff into Clarkes small apartment above her shop. She cleared out half her wardrobe space and reorganised her draws so Lexa had enough room for her limited belongings.

“I only have one bed.” Clarke said as Lexa moved her last item of clothing into the draw. “But i have a spare duvet, some pillows and a very soft sofa.” Clarke said making Lexa smile.

“That would be great.” Lexa appreciated what Clarke was doing for her, considering they were practically strangers. 

“Okay, I’ll be back in a minute.” Clarke said disappearing into her little bedroom at the back off the apartment, leaving Lexa in the main room alone. This was the first time Lexa actually looked around the place and took it in. In this room was a very small kitchen, consisting of a oven, a stove, a fridge, a counter and cupboard. The entire floor was a cute wooden crossover pattern making the place seemer cozy. There were two light sofas facing each other, one slightly longer than the other. A wooden coffee table with a glass top was placed between them. Lexa walked over to the sofa, well her new bed, the floor creaking in certain spots as she did. Just as she sat down Clarke came back into the room carrying and cute pink duvet and matching pillow in her arms.

“I hope this is alright. It’s all I’ve got.” Clarke said placing them on the longer sofa opposite Lexa.

“It’s perfect. Thank you, for everything.” Lexa said with a smile causing Clarke to return the smile. Something about Clarkes smile made Lexas stomach erupt with butterflies. She tried her best to ignore them as she rarely knew this girl but she was living here now, and hitting on her was not the smartest of moves. If she’s straight it’s going to come off as weird, and Lexa quite liked the new roof over her head. The two women sat in silence for a couple seconds before releasing how many barriers were sat between them. They were strangers. They had literally met less than 24 hours ago. “So, Clarke. Tell me about you, how you ended up here.” Lexa asked as Clarke slid into the other side of the sofa from Lexa.

“Well, my father's mother ran the flowers shop, and when i was a kid i would come and work with her. Me, my father and her would spend weekends organizing flowers or putting the flowers up at weddings. After my father died she was the next best thing. My mum didn’t deal with his death particularly well so my grandmother looked after me from when i was about ten until i was seventeen. Unfortunately she also passed away and my mother was going to sell the shop to a company who were going to convert it into a storage space. So here i am.”Clarke said raising her hands at the space around her. 

“I assume you went to school?” Lexa asked and Clarke had that sinking feeling return in an instant.

“Yeah, but i dropped out after my grandma died.” Clarke said trying to shake the queue of memories trying to enter her head.

“So, what were you going to do, before the flower shop?” Lexa asked what would be classed as a harmless question for most people. But for Clarke, it was one of a thousand triggers to let a memory play.

***  
(2 months before the accident)

“I can’t believe we graduate next year!” Monty said over the hundreds of voices echoing the lunch room.

“I know, what are we going to do with ourselves?” Jasper replied as he took another bite from the shitty school lunch.

“We need a plan. We can’t lose each other after next year! My brother barely speaks to any of his mates from school anymore.” Octavia said as she packed her books back into her bag.

“How is Bellamy?” Finn asked, his arm around Clarkes shoulder. 

“He’s alright. I mean he’s gotten nowhere with life unless you count have the world record for not showering.” Everyone laughed and the bell rang and they all headed their separate ways. Clarke walked to her lesson with Finn, as always. He was walked her to her first lesson after lunch every Monday because he had a study period.

“So, what are we going to do?” Finn asked kissing Clarke on the forehead, his arm still around her shoulders.

“We?” Clarke said looking up at her boyfriend who had the biggest smile on his face. He was always smiling.

“You think I’m letting you go off without me? We stick together. I’ll go wherever you go. But i need to know where that is, so i can plan.” Finn loved Clarke and he planned to never let her go. He planned to love her forever and to grow old with her. Some things don’t go to plan.

“Well i was thinking. A university in Europe. I want to study psychology, i just want to help people with their problems.”

“That’s my girl.” Finn said kissing her forehead once more as they approached the doors of Clarke's classroom. The second bell went, letting students know the lesson had now begun. “We shall finish our plans later.” Finn said, moving his arm off Clarke letting her run to her class, late again. But Clarke didn’t mind being late if Finn was the reason why.

***

Lexa sat staring at Clarke as the memory ran through her head n a single second. His smile stuck in her mind.

“I don’t know.” Clarke said looking down into her lap, avoiding eye contact in case her eyes watered. “What about you. Did you have a plan?”

“I did but you know, shit happens, plans change.” Lexa laughed and Clarke smiled. Plans change.

“What was your plan, Lexa?” Clarke said her name slowly, letting t roll of her tongue. The name wasn’t common but it suited the woman sat before her.

“Well, I have always wanted to teach. It’s what both my parents do. The plan was teach in the same school as them. But then the divorce happened. My mum quit and my dad moved to a different state. So that plan was shattered.” Lexa said and Clarke couldn’t decide if she was unfazed by this because she didn’t care or because she’d told the story a thousand times before.

“So you still want to teach?”

“Yep. When i meet Anya i stopped applying for jobs and started trying to please her. Hence the unemployment.” Lexa said and Clarke nodded slowly, wanting Lexa to explain further. “ She made me dependent on her. I lived in her place. She bought me food, kept me warm. She was my lifeline so she knew i wouldn’t leave. There was this huge part of me that knew she was cheating on me long before i did anything because i had nothing. She was my everything...But when i saw her with a third girl. I may have snapped. Hence the fuck you in flower.” Lexa said and Clarke laughed, her mind set free once more.

“That makes sense.” Clarke let the laughter died out before standing up. “I’ll let you get some sleep. You’ve had quite a day.” 

“Thank you. For this.” Lexa said gesturing to the duvet sat on the sofa. 

“Don’t worry about it. See you tomorrow.” Clarke said, walking into her small excuse of a bedroom, closing the door and exhaling. What the hell had she just signed herself up for?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed that chapter of my Clexa AU! 
> 
> I don't know when the next update will be but make sure to leave a comment of a suggestion, an idea or whether your enjoying this so far! :D


	3. Chapter 3

It had been a week since Lexa had moved in with Clarke and not much has happened. Clarke had spent nearly all her time in the shop or at events. Lexa had been job hunting and going on countless interviews. The one noticeable thing had happened for them both. Clarkes nightmares and constant feeling of guilt had stopped and Lexa had the motivation to get out of bed everyday. To see Clarke.

Lexa was sat on her bed, well the sofa, and was reading over her application for the primary school a few blocks down. She’d never wanted to work with the younger children and would much rather work with the high school but they weren’t taking her, and a job was a job. Clarke had gone out to the third wedding this week to do their flowers. Then she would come back, sit on the couch and bitch to Lexa about how snobby the family was. Clarke would tell the stories from the night and Lexa was intrigued. But not by the stories. By Clarke. Her smile was bright and she appeared to be the definition of happy, but Lexa knew to look past the false smiles and look into a persons eyes. Every time Clarke smiled, Lexa would look past her perfect teeth and into her soft blue eyes. They told a different story. Lexa was determined to figure out what was on the inside of Clarke and what kept her trapped up inside. Lexa put her pieces of paper down on the coffee table and stood up, about to go get herself a drink when a rather loud knock rang through the apartment. She froze. No one had knocked on the door since she got here, but chances are whoever was at the door wanted Clarke. Chances are they had no idea who she was and Lexa wasn’t on for awkward conversations. The person on the other side of the red door knocked once more before yelling,

“Clarke, I know you're in there! Open up!” Lexa walked over to the door and took a deep breath before sliding the chain across and opening the door. Stood there was a young woman with deep brown hair and matching eyes. She was slightly shorter than Lexa and by the confused look on her face, she didn’t expect her to open the door. After an awkward few seconds of silence the woman spoke up.

“Is Clarke in there?” No introduction, nothing.To be fair Lexa didn’t blame her as she was expecting the beautiful blonde to anws-. Hold up, beautiful. Lexa lost nearly lost herself in her own thoughts before realising she had to respond.

“Sorry, she’s not in right now. Is there anything you want me to pass on to her.” Lexa said with a smile but she didn’t particularly want to. When Clarke got back, she wanted to hear her stories and laugh for a few hours and forget the rest of the world. She didn’t want to pass on this message. Thankfully she didn’t because this happened.

“So, who are you?” The woman asked looking up and down Lexa.

“I’m Lexa” and the woman just raised her eyebrows, as if to say ‘that’s not a good enough explanation is it?!’ “and you are?” Lexa asked and the woman's eyebrows lowered.

“I’m Raven. Clarkes best friend from school. Why are you in Clarkes apartment?” Lexa was confused by this question. Was she asking because Clarke was always home or because no one else was ever here with her. If so why was she always alone? So many questions ran through Lexa’s head but she had to answer the one that Raven had asked her.

“I live here, well until I can afford my own place.” Lexa added and Raven’s eyes lit up, out of nowhere.

“Can I come in, I have some explaining to do.” Raven spoke quickly, as if Clarke was going to appear any second and ruin whatever she was about to tell Lexa. So Lexa took a step back and Raven walked into the apartment, over to the couch that didn’t have Lexa’s duvet on and sat down. Lexa put the chain back across the door before following her over to the couch.

“Have long have you know Clarke?” Raven asked.

“A week or so.” Lexa replied and Raven's mouth dropped. “What?”

“You’ve know her a week and she let you move in?” Raven asked, totally gob smacked.

“Well she let me move in the same day we met.” Lexa said as she watched a small smile sprout onto Raven's face.

“Shit! Okay, I’m gonna need you to do me a favour and get Clarke to come to our next meeting becaus-”

“I’m sorry, what? Who’s us and what meetings?” Lexa asked slightly taken back with the rapid fire of words coming out of Raven's mouth. Raven sat for a second, raising her eyebrow before saying anything.

“She hasn’t told you.” Raven said her smile returning as she shook her head. “Of course she hasn’t!” 

“Told me what?” Lexa said, leaning forward in her seat.

“About the accident.” As the words left Raven's mouth, Lexa felt her stomach drop.

“What accident?” Lexa asked quietly as the realisation hit her, she knew nothing about Clarke. All the stuff Clarke said was about others, never herself. And this was why.

“Her boyfriend since she was fourteen, who we all went to school with got in a car accident after they had a fight and died. She blames herself and ever since she's locked everyone else out. You're the first person in here for more than an hour except Clarke.” As Raven spoke Lexa sat frozen. Why her? What was it about her that made Clarke let her in, stay here. She could have said no, made up some excuse about there not being enough space. But she didn’t.

“You mentioned helping you?” Lexa said, in attempt to change the topic. If Clarke had wanted her to know, she would have told her.

“Well clearly you are some sort of miracle to help Clarke get over this.”

“She’s allowed time to grief!” Lexa said confused why everyone was so concerned. Her boyfriend had died after a fight. This behavior was normal. In fact this was coping. Many people wouldn’t be too mentally withstand this. Clarke was strong.

“It’s been two years and she refuses to see anyone about it.” Raven said and Lexa just nodded. Okay, Raven had a point. Two years is far too long to suffer. “Anyway. The reasons he stopped seeing her friends is because we are just a reminder of him. We can’t get close enough to her to tell her it wasn’t her fault. She thinks she actually had something to do with the accident itself. She told me that and when i told a therapist she shut me out.”

“Woah, hold up. How can she think it was her fault.” Lexa asked, clearly Clarke didn’t cause the actual accident.

“She thinks anyone she loved gets hurt. Her dad was her everything and he died when she was nine or ten. Finn replaced that hole in her life, support and someone to love. Then he went too.” Raven said lowering her head. Clarke didn’t deserve this and Lexa felt awful for not knowing. She could have been there, well she only just met Clarke but she still felt guilty for not being her shoulder to cry on. Is that crazy? Raven opened her mouth to speak when the door handle twisted, only to be met by the chain, holding the wooden door closed.

“Lexa! Can you come let me in?” Clarke voice said through the little space and Raven gave Lexa a look as she got up to answer the door. Ravens face screamed ‘DO NOT TELL HER I TOLD YOU’ but Lexa was not going to lie. Honesty was one thing Lexa admired most in a person, and she was no hypocrite. She slid the chain smoothly across the door and opened it for Clake. She had a smile on her face as she stepped into her little flat, but when she saw Raver on the couch the smile flickered. Raven probably didn't notice. But Lexa did.

“Raven, Hi.” Clarke said as Raven walked over to her.

“Hey. Sorry I was just leaving. I just wanted to make sure you were ok. We missed you at Jasper's.” Raven said as she gave Clarke a quick hug before continuing to the door.

“Yeah, sorry i had a wedding to flower.” Clarke said over her shoulder as Raven opened the door. 

“Don’t worry about it, so long as you're okay. Nice meeting you Lexa.” Raven said leaving the flat. Lexa pulled the chain across the door and walked over to the couch, where Clarke had sat down.

“You alright?” Lexa asked as Clarke sat with her head in her hands.

“Great. She told you.” Clarke said shaking her head. Lexa sat silent for a few seconds, confused on how Clarke knew.

“How?” Lexa said, knowing Clarke would understand what she meant.

“Your tone. It changed. Everyones does when they find out.” Clarke said and Lexa didn’t even register it. But she was right, she’d changed her tone. Almost like a reflex.

“I’m sorry, i didn’t mean to change anything.” Lexa whispered, placing her hands on Clarkes thigh, making Clarke lookup. “Why am I here? Raven said you shut everyone out. But you let me in, why?”

“I don’t know.” Clarke whispered back. If she hunted deep down she could probably find a logical reason for why she had let Lexa in, but right now Lexas hand on her thigh was the only thing she could focus on.

“Maybe it’s fate.” Lexa whispered, making patterns with her fingers on Clarkes leg.

“I don’t believe in fate.” Clarke said, trailing her eyes up Lexas body to meet her eyes.

“We’ll soon change that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so i hope you enjoyed that chapter of this Clexa AU!!
> 
> Leave a kudos if you enjoyed so i know to write more! And tell me in the comments what you liked or any suggestions for next chapter.  
> :D


	4. Chapter 4

Clarke looked up into Lexa’s sparkling eyes, which were looking directly back at hers. They sat for a few moments in silence, Lexas hand still tracings patterns Clarkes thigh. 

“So what’s the point?” Lexa whispered looking down to her hand on Clarkes leg.

“In what?” Clarke whispered back, not wanting to destroy the quiet atmosphere around them.

“Life.” Lexa whispered and Clarke let out a small laugh.

“There isn’t a point.” Clarke said shaking her head. Lexa sarcastically dropped her mouth in response. “What?” Clarke said, laughing slightly at Lexas expression.

“Of course there’s a point!” Lexa protested and Clarke shook her head and sighed.

“Life is just about surviving, you know? Making it through in one piece.” Instead of the thousand pieces Clarke felt she was in. But she didn’t say that.

“Maybe life should be about more than just surviving. Don't we deserve better than that?” Lexa whispered as she looked at Clarkes beautiful face, her blonde hair falling across it and covering her eyes. Lexa smiled as before her she saw a girl who thought she deserved nothing, but she deserved it all. And Lexa was determined to show Clarke exactly what life's about.

“Maybe.” Clarke said, her head tilted downwards. After a second she felt a soft hand moving her hair falling in front of her face to behind her ear. She looked up to see Lexa with a gentle smile on her face. “I should go to bed.” Clarke said quickly, standing up.

“Okay. Goodnight Clarke.” Lexa said disappoint she was leaving and nearly asked her to stay as Clarke walked over to her room.

“Goodnight Lexa.” Clarke said as she closed the door, separating them. She let the butterflies in her stomach die down before climbing into bed and closing her eyes.

 

***

 

Clarke ran over that conversation in her head a million times and she would recall the butterflies in her stomach and the sparks that were set off whenever Lexas skin touched her own. It had been almost a week, which she and Lexa had spent in the flower shop, but she still couldn’t shake it from her mind. Every detail still sharp in her head. 

“Clarke, I’m going for that interview at the primary school.” Lexa said placing the flowers she was organising down on the counter. “I’ll be back in about an hour.”

“What am i going to do without my little helper when you get the job?” Clarke asked as Lexa walked over to the door.

 

“Knowing my luck, you’ll have your littler helper for couple more decades!” Lexa yelled over the little bell as she walked out the door of the shop. Once she had gone Clarke noticed the huge grin that had subconsciously spread across her face. She looked down at her arms to see goosebumps had appeared and she realised how dizzy she felt. But she had no idea why. Even when Lexa first walked into her shop, two months ago, just her presence made Clarke lose focus. She needed focus to keep control. Clarke knew very well that we don’t have much control in life, so she grasped onto to whatever control she could. But she knew she had no control on her emotions. Well on the outside she appeared to have extremely good control on her emotions but on the inside she was an emotional wreckage. She just learnt to hide them. Clarke walked over to the flowers Lexa left on the counter and started to put them on display when the little bell let out a chime. 

“Hello, How can I…” Clarke said spinning around with a smile across her face and her voice as falsely happy as possible. Until she saw Raven stood by the door. Clarke just turned around and continued to put the flowers on display, as if she hadn’t seen Raven.

“Clarke, I’m sorry.” Raven said taking a few steps into the shop. “She had to know!” 

“I was going to tell her! For christ sake Raven! Who do you think you are?” Clarke said turning around to face Raven who took a step back. Clarke didn’t raise her voice, ever. 

“Look. I didn’t go there to tell her. I came to see you. It’s just the fact that you cut us all out and let her in. I thought-”

“I don’t care what you thought! And you're wrong, I didn’t cut you all out Raven.” Clarke’s facial expression changed from what you’d classify as an ‘angry’ look, to a ‘I’m going to burn you’ look. “I cut YOU out. You are the only one out of ‘us’ that mentions his name every ten minutes. You're the only one that triggers me to lock myself away because you treat me like i’m broken. Telling Lexa didn’t help me. Telling anyone doesn’t help me. YOU ARE NOT HELPING ME!!!” Raven had slowly backed up into a wall as Clarke got louder and closer through her little speech. Raven was practically shaking and wanted to disappear in that moment.

“Clarke, please.” Ravens voiced trembled as Clarke walked away.

“Get out Raven.” Clarke whispered. And Raven left.

 

***

 

“I don’t believe you!” Lexa said jumping next to Clarke on the couch.

“I promise. You should have seen it. Anyway, how did your interview go?” Clarke said, grabbing some more popcorn from the bowl on the coffee table. They had decided to watch a movie but had already talked through the first twenty minutes, and there was no signs saying Clarke and Lexa had any intentions to stop.

“It actually wasn’t that bad.” Lexa said throwing a piece of popcorn in the air and successfully catching it in her mouth.

“That was luck.” Clarke laughed as Lexa seemed so proud of herself.

“It was not!” Lexa said, grabbing another piece of popcorn and throwing it in the air, completely missing her mouth. After a few seconds Clarke couldn’t help it and burst out laughing. “Shut up.”

“You were so confident!” Clarke said through short breaths and laughter.”Anyway, when did the school say they’d call if you get the job?”

“Within a week.” Lexa needed this job so she could move out and be a little independent. But a small part of her didn’t want the job so she could stay. She was loving it here, helping in the shop, the cute flat, and Clarke. “Anyway, back to Raven!” Lexa said, swivelling on the sofa to face Clarke.

“I told you what happened!” Clarke laughed.

“Yes, but you haven’t told me what's going to happen.” 

“I don’t know the future Lexa?” Clarke said sarcastically turning to face Lexa as well.

“I know that. But what about the next monthly meeting you mentioned? You know the one with all your mates, Monty and Jasper and Bellamy and Raven.You gonna go?” Lexa asked and Clarke smiled on the inside at the amount Lexa had remembered about her. Her friends names, the monthly meetings. It was cute that she'd listened and taken it all in.

“Yeah. I will go. I want to prove a point.” Clarke said, looking dramatically into space.

“Earth to Clarke.” Lexa said, snapping her fingers in front of Clarkes face. “Prove what point?”

“That I’m okay.” Clarke said with a smile. “Thanks to you.” Clarke half whispered as she grabbed another handful of popcorn and stuffed it in her mouth.

“What?” Lexa said with a huge smiling forming on her face. “Me?”

“We you didn’t do anything…” The smile dropped off Lexas face and Clarke laughed. “No i mean, you did help but you don’t know you did.” Clarke said with sweet smile and Lexa raised her eyebrows.

“Go on…” Lexa said, beckoning for Clarke to continue.

“Well since you got here, my nightmare and… Day mares. Is that a thing? Anyway, they’ve pretty much stopped. Over the last two months I have functioned like an actual human being.” Clarke said shaking her head at her own disbelief for the words that just left her mouth. 

“Shit.” Was all Lexa could manage to say. They both pretended to watch the movie for a few minutes as what Clarke had just said sunk in. Lexa didn’t understand why her presence made Clarke a new person and why Clarkes presence made her happier than she’d been in years. Clarke was replaying Lexa’s words in her mind, ‘Maybe life should be about more than just surviving.’ Without thinking Clarke looked over to Lexa and said,

“You were right, Lexa.” Clarke said as Lexa turned her head to face her once more. “Life is about more than just surviving.” And in that moment, both Clarke and Lexa felt a million butterflies in their stomach and their legs turned to jelly.

I don’t know who leaned in first, but within a second their lips were brushing one anothers and without thinking Lexa moved her hands, slowly up Clarkes body and into her smooth blonde hair. Clarke bit Lexas bottom lip at the end of their first kiss, making them both smile and instantly lean in for their second kiss. But this kiss was different. More desperate, passionate as desire took over their bodies and minds. Lexa trailed soft kisses down Clarkes neck, causing gentle moans to escape Clarkes lips. As Lexa reached the hem of Clarke t-shirt, she lifted it over Clarke head in one fluent movement and dropped it onto the floor before continued trailing the kisses down Clarkes flat stomach. Clarkes back arched off the couch as Lexa made it further down her body.

“Lexa.” Clarke panted and Lexa looked up into Clarkes diluted eyes. She was expecting her to say, ‘i can’t’ or ‘this isn’t right' or 'I'm straight'. But that’s not what she said.

“There's a bed through there.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed part 4 of this Clexa Au! 
> 
> If you have any ideas/prompts/suggestions/questions you can leave a comment or message me on Tumblr @doughnutsfromthevendingmachine
> 
> Thanks for reading and I'll see ya next chapter! :D


	5. Chapter 5

Clarke woke up to Lexa gently trailing her fingers down her spine, sending sparks throughout Clarkes body. Clarke rolled over to see Lexa, covered only by the duvet with a huge smile on her face.

“Morning.” Lexa whispered and Clarke smiled. She’d expected to feel guilt over what she did, but she didn't. She felt happy, was she allowed to feel that? 

“You alright?” Lexa asked as Clarke lay silently.

“Yeah. Are you?” 

“I'm better than alright.” Lexa said, twirling her finger in a strand of Clarkes blonde hair. They stayed in bed for another half an hour until they had to open the flower shop. The shop itself didn't pull in much money, but the weddings and events they did kept them afloat.

“So, if you weren't doing this, what would you be doing?” Lexa asked as she placed another bunch of fresh roses on display.

“I dunno. Something to do with animals though.” Clarke replied as she scanned her book filled with dates for their next event.

“Animals. So like a vet?” Lexa asked walking over to Clarke.

“No. Not a vet, I couldn't do that. I'd work at some sort of animal shelter.” Clarke said, not looking up from the book.

“Cats or dogs?” Lexa said whilst quickly wrapping her arms round Clarkes waist from behind.

“Lexa!” Clarke said trying to get free of her grip.

“Just answer and I'll let you go.” 

“Cats.” Clarke laughed and Lexa spun her round to face her. 

“Good choice.” Lexa whispered looking into Clarkes eyes before pressing their foreheads together. Lexa slowly brushed her lips over Clarkes, forgetting their surroundings and let the sparks flow through them. Just as the kid broke and Lexa leaned in again, the bell on the door rang, making them jump apart.

“Clarke.” A man Lexa didn’t recognize said as he walked into the shop.

“Bellamy!” Clarke yelled as she ran over and embraced him. Lexa recalled the name from their conversation from the night before, he was a school friend, Finn’s friend.

“How have you been?” Bellamy said, stepping back from the hug. 

“I’ll be upstairs, if you need me.” Lexa said excusing herself but also making her presence into the room know. She walked through the back door of the shop and the second it closed,

“Who was that?” Bellamy asked and Clarke wasn't sure how to respond. What could she say, roommate? Friend? Girlfriend? Clarke involuntarily smiled at the thought of Lexa being her girlfriend and Bellamy's mouth dropped.

“No way.” Bellamy chuckled bringing Clarke from her thoughts.

“What?” Clarke asked, trying to play it off nothing happened, even though she’s not quite sure what did happen.

“I know that face.” Bellamy laughed and Clarke tried to hide her smile, she failed miserably.

“I don’t know what you’re on about.” Clarke said walking over to the counter and picked up some flowers.

“I’m talking about you fucking that girl.” Bellamy said making Clarkes mouth drop.

“Bellamy!”

“What? Tell me I’m wrong.” Bellamy laughed at Clarkes silence. “What’s her name?”

“Lexa.” Clarke said and the name caused butterflies to erupt in her stomach.

“She’s hot.” Bellamy said as he recalled her leaving the room.

“Shut up.” Clarke said but she agreed. Lexa was incredibly hot.

“I’m happy for you, you know that right?” He said and Clarke nodded.

“How did you know, just from my smile.” Clarke asked, but she wished she could take it back because his answer felt like a bullet to the heart.

“You had the same smile on your face when Finn asked you out.”

 

***

 

“Hey, sorry about leaving, I just-” Lexa began as she heard the door open but the loud bang as Clarke slammed it close stopped her mid sentence. “Clarke, what’s wrong? Clarke?”

“Nothing. I’m fine.” Clarke said stood by the door, tearing filling her eyes. Clearly she was not fine.

“Clarke. You’re not fine.” Lexa said walking round to her.

“Please, stay away from me.” Clarke whispered and Lexa stopped. Frozen.

“What, Clarke. I am not staying away from you.” Lexa said, confused why she was being like this.

“I’m just gonna hurt you.” Clarke said, her legs giving in and she slid down the wall onto the floor. The tears started to stream down her face and Lexa went and sat next to her, wrapping her arms around Clarke.

“You aren’t going to hurt me.” Lexa whispered, gently kissing Clarke forehead.

“Everyone I love ends up dead.” Clarke cried but Lexa was lost. Love. Clarke loved her.

“You love me?” Lexa whispered and she felt Clarke nod from within the embrace. “Clarke. I am never leaving you, okay. I promise.” Lexa whispered as she held Clarke.

“I love you.” Clarke whispered through her rapid breathing and tears.

“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter was a little short but I have had a lot on recently soooo I thought a short chapter is better than no chapter!
> 
> I don't know whether to continue this, as I have another Clexa fic I'm working on. So let me know in the comment if you want more of this or a new one. (The new one will have longer chapters. A lot longer.)
> 
> Thanks for reading :)


	6. Chapter 6

“Hey babe, how was your day?” Clarke asked as Lexa walked through the doors of the shop.

“Not too bad thanks, even though one of the kids was determined to eat his textbook. What about you?” Lexa asked as she put her briefcase down on the floor and kissed Clarke's cheek. They had a little routine after Lexa got home from work, not that they had noticed it.

“It was alright, I mean, no one asked for a passive aggressive bouquet that said fuck you.” Clarke said, her words laced with sarcasm making Lexa laugh.

“How long are you going to hold that against me?” Lexa laughed as she started arranging the flowers without thinking about it.

“I dunno, forever.”

They had been together for five months now and everything seemed to be going so well. Lexa got a job at the primary school and when she got home she would help Clarke with the shop, no matter how much Clarke protested. 

Clarke still had the occasional nightmare, but whenever she woke up in the early hours of the morning, shaking with fear. Lexa would hold her until the thoughts went away. Even though Clarke was terrified Lexa would end up getting hurt, like everyone else she ever loved, she trusted Lexa when she promised never to leave.

Lexa had also convinced Clarke to go see her friends at their monthly meetings. On one condition. Lexa comes to. So she did. 

“Please tell me it’s tuesday.” Lexa said as they walked up the stairs to the small flat, after locking up the shop.

“Yes it is.” Clarke said as she opened the door. Tuesday nights had become netflix nights which resulted in putting a bad movie on and talking over it.

“What we watching tonight then?” Lexa asked as she jumped onto the couch and turned on the tv, going into netflix.

“I dunno. What haven't we watched?” Clarke said as she jumped into the couch next to her.

“Well, since they took down ‘blue is the warmest colour’, I kinda don’t care what we watch.” Lexa said with a grin. 

“We could just re-watch Orange is the New Black.” Clarke said as Lexa put it on.

After three minutes and a singing the ridiculously long theme tune at the top of their voices, they stopped watching and started talking.

“So. Text book eating kids huh?” Clarke asked and Lexa laughed.

“Yep. It was impressive, not gonna lie. The kid ate twelve pages before the Lunch staff noticed. He also got it out the classroom without his teacher noticing.” Lexa said and Clarke listened, stunned.

“How old is he?”

“Nine. Thankfully he’s not in my grade.” Lexa laughed. “The kids in my year, as annoying as they are, they tend not to eat their text books.”

“God, I can’t imagine being around kids all day everyday.” Clarke laughed but the laughter quickly died as she realised what conversation she just opened. Kids.

“Really, not at all?” Lexa said slowly.

“Well. It depends on… Like what I really meant… You know?” Clark said, stumbling over her own words. She didn’t want to say it aloud. She wanted kids, of course. But they had only been dating five months and kids was not something she felt Lexa would be ready to even think about. Because they had started living together before their relationship even begun, everything seemed to be moving at a normal pace, but in reality it was so quick. Maybe even too kids.

“So. I’m just gonna say it. Do you want kids, one day?” Lexa said, interrupting Clarkes rambling.

“Yeah. One day.” Clarke said, a smile forming on her face. “You?”

“Yeah. One day.” Lexa said, the same smile spreading across her face. “What about Marriage?”

“I don’t know. I haven't thought about it.” Clarke replied honestly, her stomach filled with butterflies.

“Really. Not even when you were a kid?” 

“I mean. I imagined a church, a white dress and a groom. Now two of those things can't happen.” Clarke said with an awkward laughter.

“So, you’re marrying a girl?” Lexa said, batting her eyelids making Clarkes insides do flips.

“You’re a girl, aren’t you?” Clarke said and immediately wished she could take it back. Lexa sat, her mouth open trying to take in what Clarke had just said. “I mean, that's not what I-” Clarke began but she was cut of by Lexas lips crashing with her own.

Some people have gone through hell and back. But it’s the story that counts. And even if your story has a chapter which you wish you could take back, make the most of it. Clarkes story started a new chapter when a woman came into her shop and said, “How do I passive-aggressively say fuck you in flower?” and so did Lexa’s. Now they were starting another chapter, together.

No one can change the previous chapters of your life, but you can change the ones ahead of you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this little Clexa AU!!
> 
> I have another Clexa fic i've been working on which should be up very soon so please make sure to check that out when its up!!
> 
> <3


End file.
